This invention concerns card charging systems of the type in which a pre-programmed card is read and validated by a suitable card reader and data stored on the card is decremented according to the cost of a purchase made available to the user after the transaction. Each system of the invention includes a security module to ensure correct control between a card read/write unit and a transaction recording-payment collection facility. Each system thus forms an integral part of a revenue allocation process.
It is known to provide coin, token or card operated devices for the collection of payment for goods or services. Such devices are employed in, for example, bus fare collection systems, pay and display parking systems, and prepared food delivery systems. Such devices may be capable of debiting prepaid or credit cards, the devices operating in a similar manner to the systems currently in use for the provision of telecommunication services and systems for handling prepayment credit cards for obtaining bus journeys and tickets for train journeys.
According to the invention of our granted U.K. Patent No. 2287565, there is provided a security and transaction recording device for use in connection with a card read/write device comprising: signal transmission means for delivering signals to a host facility to enable a purchase to be made in return for an amount of credit debited from a card after the latter has been read by a card reader, which signals comprise a unique identification number together with signals defining a public key-based security system; a record keeping subsystem adapted to certify a credit debited from the card and identify which one of a plurality of accounts is to receive the debited credit; and signal processing and output means for generating signals indicative of a successful transaction; so that in use the generated signals indicate to the host facility the nature of the transaction completed and the purchase which is now to be made available.
The host facility may be a service providing facility where the purchase involves provision of a service such as transportation, seating in an auditorium or the like.
Alternatively the host facility may be a product providing facility where the purchase involves supply of a product such as foodstuffs, clothing, medication and the like.
Optionally the device includes a smart card reader and further signal processing means, whereby a smart card open payment system may be employed in lieu of a prepayment credit card system, for payment for a service or commodity.
The security and transaction recording device described in the aforesaid UK Patent No. 2287565 is designed primarily to process value collected by Transmo Security Modules (TSMs) fitted to each point of sale designed to accept xe2x80x9cTransmoxe2x80x9d pre-paid cards. The system""s prime function, therefore, is to collect and process payments, expressed as total value and number of transactions per card issuer, from each TSM.
The inventors have appreciated that the recording device described in the UK Patent No. 2287565 can be considerably expanded in the following areas to improve its functionality and performance, namely to provide:
(a) Result file processing;
(b) Improved TSM assignment handling;
(c) Flexible report and Query handling;
(d) Automated settlement file production;
(e) Automated concessionary revenue apportionment;
(f) Card recharging option;
(g) System service reliability monitoring; and
(h) Card serial number tracking and hot card determination/handling
Objects of the present invention are to provide improved card charging systems, in particular card charging systems including security and transaction features.
While a stored value card is eminently suitable as a payment device, there exists a demand to offer a service that ensures the correct allocation of revenue in a subsidised payment scheme, such as a subsidised travel scheme. To this end, many urban transit developments plan to use contactless xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d (CICC) for season tickets/concessionary fares.
According to the invention there is provided a card charging system comprising:
(a) a card reader for reading a card;
(b) a transaction-recording payment facility; and
(c) a security module located between the card reader and the transaction-recording payment facility, the security module operable to communicate with the transaction-recording payment facility to enable a purchase to be made in return for an amount of credit debited from the card,
the system further comprising a clearing centre to which debited amounts are communicated from the security module in association with a unique code enabling current revenue apportionment for the particular security module, wherein re-programming the security module to change its unique code can only be carried out in the physical presence of the security module and requires its direct connection to a re-programming device at the clearing centre.
It is preferred that the security module is only re-programmable at the clearing centre.
Preferably, the unique code associates the security module with a particular host facility, and re-programming is required to associate the module with a different host facility.
As part of the security of the system, the allocation of security modules (TSMs) to service providers is preferably inextricably linked to the clearing system. Each TSM module is preferably uniquely coded and assigned to a given service provider when installed. This assignment provides a link by which any revenue collected may be correctly apportioned to the service providers.
Obviously if this link could be changed at will by the service providers or the operator, then system security would be compromised. In order to reduce the risk of incorrect or fraudulent re-assignment of TSMs, re-assignment preferably only takes place in conjunction with the physical presence of the TSM which has to be directly connected to the clearing centre.
Thus, re-assignment of a TSM preferably takes place as follows:
Having been removed from its original card receiving unit, the TSM is returned to the clearing centre.
It is then connected to the clearing centre and is re-programmed to interact with a new host machine.
As this process can only be done in conjunction with the clearing centre, the latter is the sole facility which is equipped to properly re-assign a TSM.
If a TSM is moved between host units without being re-assigned by the clearing centre, any information returned from the TSM to the clearing centre will instruct the clearing centre to reimburse revenue on the basis that it is still in the original receiving unit and not in the new host unit. This clearly implies that there is little to be gained from moving a TSM to a new host unit without the re-assignment undertaken by the clearing centre facility.